


Has she texted back yet?

by Anonymous_Writer12



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Cramps, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I hate periods, Kinda?, Not Really?, Periods, Ugh, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: Sebastian and Sam are concerned since Abigail hasn't shown up for their weekly hangout session yet, they decide to go check on her themselves.Warning: this is about periods and cramps, no blood or anything, just pain. Thought I would mention it anyway.
Relationships: Abigail & Sam & Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Abigail & Sam (Stardew Valley), Abigail & Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Sam & Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 20





	Has she texted back yet?

“You heard anything from Abigail yet?” Sam asked, his eyes lining up with the white ball in front of him, carefully hitting the glossy orb with the pool stick in his hands and cringing when it didn’t hit the other balls into the predicted paths.   
“Nope,” Sebastian replied, already lining up his next shot.  
“Weird, she normally would at least text us.”   
“Hmm” Sebastian smirked as his shot landed perfectly, “maybe Pierre can tell us what's up, can you go ask him?”  
“Why me?” Sam groaned.  
“Because Pierre isn’t really a big fan of either of us but he is extra mad at me since I helped Abby redo her hair last time.” Sebastian replied, lining up his next shot.   
“Fine but you’re talking to him next time.”   
“Aye aye captain.”   
Sam leaned the pool stick against the table and walked over to the bar, asking Gus for a plate of nachos before turning to Pierre. The overworked looking man sipping quietly on his beer, raising an eyebrow at the blond haired boy.  
“Hey Pierre, I was just wondering if Abigail is coming tonight, or if she’s busy, or…?” he asked cautiously.   
“Yeah she was coming, but she wasn’t feeling too good so Caroline kept her home.” he replied gruffly, clearly annoyed.   
“Oh ok, just checking,” Sam mumbled, smiling and muttering a thank you to Gus for the food. “Thanks Pierre, tell her I hope she feels better.”  
“I will, have a good evening Sam.”   
“Have a good evening sir.”   
Sam walked back to Sebastian, not surprised how he had already won while Sam wasn’t there.   
“Apparently she wasn’t feeling well so Caroline kept her home.” Sam said, sticking some chips into his mouth before offering the basket to Sebastian.   
“Yeah, that doesn’t sound right.” Sebastian grumbled, taking a bite of a chip. “She would’ve texted us if that was the only reason.”   
“Yeah, it doesn’t make sense.” Sam said, clearly thinking about what else could be going on.  
“Wanna go check ourselves?”   
“What like break in?!” Sam asked, clearly taken aback by the idea.  
“Nah, we can just go ‘round back and ask Caroline what’s actually up. Pierre is in a bad mood so he probably wouldn’t answer us anyway, Caroline at least is likely to actually talk to us if only to get rid of us.”  
“Hmmmmm, I mean you’re not wrong…” Sam replied.   
“So let's go?” Sebastian asked, liking the melted cheese off his fingers.  
“Sure, let’s go.”   
They dropped the empty plate at the counter and paid Gus before walking out into the crisp autumn air. Sam shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around him.   
They went around the saloon and passed by George and Evelyn’s house before walking around the town’s shop and towards Caroline’s back garden.   
Sebastian raised a hand and knocked on the door, hearing some shuffling around before Caroline opened the door, her face softening once she saw who it was.   
“Hello boys, what are you doing here so late?”   
“Hey Caroline, we were just wondering if Abigail is doing alright, Pierre told us she was feeling kinda sick.” Sebastian greeted her.   
“She wasn’t replying to our texts either.” Sam added.   
“Oh is that what he told you?” she asked, “Pierre is probably tired, Abigail is just having some bad cramps. She probably was just trying to sleep and didn’t check her phone.” Caroline explained.   
“Oh that makes sense…” Sam muttered.  
“Do you think she’d be ok seeing us?” Sebastian asked quietly.   
“Well considering how close you three are I don’t see why not. I’ll go ask her but you two can come in, it seems to be getting rather cold at night now doesn’t it?” she said, opening the door so both of them could come in and heading deeper into the house.  
The smell of pumpkin bread wafted throughout the kitchen, Sebastian grabbing Sam’s hand to keep him from snatching a warm slice off the table.  
Caroline came back a few moments later and motioned them to go deeper into the house. The two boys smiled and thanked her and hurried over towards Abigail’s room.   
“Sup idiots.” Abigail’s voice came as soon as the two stepped into the familiar room.   
Abigail lay curled up on her bed, her hair falling all over the bed and pillows, a blanket lay around her legs and a heat pack clutched against her stomach.   
“Sup nerd.” Sebastian retorted walking over and sitting on the floor at the head of the bed.   
“How you feeling Abby?” Sam asked, taking a seat next to Sebastian.   
“Eh the normal Satan stabbing, the heat pack is helping.”   
“You took some painkillers right?” Sebastian asked.  
“Yeah yeah, they should be kicking in soon.” she murmured, flinching a bit as another wave of pain crashed over her.   
Sebastian and Sam glanced at each other, sharing a concerned frown.   
“You got any movies for us to watch or something?” Sebastian asked, reaching for Abigail’s laptop.   
“There’s some stuff on my to watch list.” she grumbled.   
“Maybe Caroline could give us some of that pumpkin bread and we watch some of them!” Sam exclaimed, smiling as his friends laughed at his shenanigans.   
“Yeah,” Abigail giggled, “yeah that sounds chill.”

**Author's Note:**

> eh,  
> I just wrote this to distract myself from life ngl  
> also periods suck


End file.
